


Giving the Day Meaning

by Ishnar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishnar/pseuds/Ishnar
Summary: Spock gives Jim comfort on a bad day





	Giving the Day Meaning

As the door to the observation lounge swooshes open, Spock sees the outline of his superior officer against the transparent aluminum. The figure’s shoulders tense momentarily, the only indication he heard the door. Spock steps in, allowing the door to close behind him. “Captain,” Spock says evenly, unsure what drew him to the room.

The figure next to the window lifts his head slightly in acknowledgement, but otherwise remains staring out at the stars. Spock hesitates for a moment, then walks to stand next to his captain, his arms behind his back in their typical parade rest. He looks at the other man's face, noting the slight downturn of his lips.

“He would have been 57 today,” Jim said, glancing at Spock. His gaze quickly goes back to the window, more downcast than before.

“Who, Captain?”

Jim breathes out harshly. “Jim. It's Jim when we aren't on duty.” He then sighs and runs his hand down his face. “My dad. He would have been 57.”

“I grieve with thee, Jim.”

A small smile briefly lights Jim's face. “Thanks. Although, it's not like I ever actually knew him. Just the story I always heard about the day I was born. And the bits and pieces Sam would sometimes share with me before he left.”

Spock tilts his head slightly, his eyes softening slightly. “One does not have to know someone to miss their presence.”

The light hitting Jim’s hair gives it a golden glow as he turns to face the other man. The smiles returns, a little bigger than before. “You always bring it all into perspective for me. Thank you. It always seemed wrong somehow to keep track of the day of his birth. But, being here, just you and me, it seems right.”

Both men turn towards the viewport once more, with Spock moving slightly closer to his captain. They fall into a companionable silence and stare out into space, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel it's fitting the first piece of fanfiction I share is for the fandom I first discovered fanfiction for.


End file.
